Dime Que No Has Muerto
by Mirlaure
Summary: Ellos se amaban. Y él tuvo que morir. Ella,junto al mar, se niega a aceptar la muerte de Sirius, pero luego, medita la opción de unirse a él en la libertad eterna, algo que siempre buscaron. (historia corta) TERMINADA


Dime que no has muerto

Era imposible. Él no podía estar muerto. No, no, no. Me negaba a creerlo. Me negaba a aceptarlo. Él no podía haber muerto. No ahora que era libre. No ahora que la vida le comenzaba a sonreír una vez más. ¿Qué no había descanso para su alma en este mundo? Talvez no. Por eso él había... ¡No! Él no había muerto. Tan solo... desaparecido. 

            Él no se iría sin despedirse. No de mí. No de Harry. Harry... ¿cómo estaría él ahora? ¿Sentiría aquel adolescente la misma pena que estaba carcomiendo mi corazón? Sí... y no. Porque mi amor sobrepasaba los límites de la existencia. Mi amor había resistido tantas cosas. No, estaba siendo egoísta. _Nuestro_ amor. Sí... éramos dos locos enamorados... ¡no! _Somos _dos locos enamorados. Él no está muerto.

            Dejó que mis pies se entierren entre la arena y el agua fría del mar. El viento azota dulcemente mi cara, y mis cabellos vuelan libres. Libres... eso era todo lo que nosotros siempre habíamos querido ser. _Libres_. La luna refulgía blanca en el cielo, casi sin estrellas. Unas nubes negras amenazaban con devorar a la luna, y estallar en agua. Pero... ¿qué importaba todo eso ahora?

            ¿Sentiría Remus la misma tristeza que yo sentía ahora? Él también debía estar destrozado. Su amigo... su compañero... su hermano... no de sangre, pero hay lazos más fuertes que esa sustancia roja. Sangre... sangre que corre por mis venas, precipitándose por todo mi cuerpo, hirviendo en el dolor de mi cuerpo. Quemándome por dentro. Sangre... 

            Las nubes ya estaba cubriéndolo todo, y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer contra la arena blanca, contra el agua turquesa, contra mi cuerpo pálido. Las nubes nunca mentían. Él debía de haber muerto, y ellas lloraban ahora su muerte. 

            El mar parecía bramar como una bestia salvaje, pidiendo ser liberada. Sus gritos desesperados me recordó a los humanos. A los humanos que albergan en su interior a una fiera, que ruega por salir, por ser libre. ¿Habría dejado él a su fiera libre, antes de perecer en el tiempo y el espacio? ¿La he dejado yo alguna vez caminar libre por esta misma arena? Si... ambos. Él en forma de perro, y yo en forma de águila. Él dueño de la tierra, y yo dueña del cielo. Éramos la pareja perfecta. ¿y entonces, por qué el destino se empeñaba en destruirnos? Talvez, éramos demasiado perfectos cuando estábamos juntos...

            Había cientos de preguntas inconclusas en mi mente... y ninguna respuesta existente. Las olas comenzaban a crecer en tamaño, y ahora mi vestido estaba empapado. Yo estaba empapada. Me miré. Era un vestido corto, por encima de las rodillas, en tono negro. Sí, tenía que ser negro. Todo sería negro esa noche, porque todo estaba de luto. Las nubes, el mar, la lluvia, el viento... y yo. 

            Extendí mis brazos para dejar que el viento recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos mientras que la lluvia golpeaba suavemente contra li cara. Y las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, y se camuflaban en el mar, llevándose con ellas mis lamentos, que parecían nunca terminar.

            _Libre..._ Él hubiera deseado ser libre. Pero el mundo lo mantuvo enjaulado, detrás de fríos barrotes, húmedas paredes. Encerrado. Capturado. Trataron de domarlo. De amaestrarlo. De moldearlo a su manera, a su vida, a su gusto. Pero jamás podrían con él. Porque no importaba cuantos esfuerzos hubieran hecho... bastaba solo un descuido, y la bestia volvería a él. Porque él era la bestia. Él era un ser libre. Nacido para ser libre. Pero no podía vivir en cautiverio. Por eso había muerto. Las jaulas eran las culpables. 

            Sentía que el mar me llamaba... gritaba mi nombre... me reclamaba... yo también era libre... si... ¿libre? No, no lo era. El tiempo me había atado finas, pero fuertes, sogas a las manos y a los pies, y no me había permitido desplegar mis alas en libertad. La rutina y el deber me habían mantenido siempre atada al mundo. Eso era lo que el mar me decía... yo era otra fiera atrapada... otro ser encerrado entre los barrotes de la sociedad. Y mi jaula cada vez era más pequeña... la sociedad me iba encerrando, hasta que finalmente terminaría por destruirme. No, eso jamás. Yo no me quedaría ahí.

            Él había partido. Él era ahora libre. Él había roto todas sus ataduras. ¿Debía yo seguir su ejemplo? ¿Era eso lo correcto? Que importaba si era correcto o no. Tantas cosas se habían hecho mal, que ya no importaba si otro error era cometido. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? El mar gritaba mi nombre... el viento también... la oscuridad se cernía sobre mi, segándome, pero ya no importaba. Si no podía verlo a él, entonces no quería ver nada más. Doce años... doce años de cruel espera... doce años de cruel encierro... y cuando creíamos que éramos libres... nos dimos cuenta del error. Él se había transformado en otro tipo de prisionero... y recién ahora, había alcanzado la libertad... mediante la muerte.

            Talvez, yo también debía morir, para ser libre. Para poder volar una vez más, sin cadenas, sin sogas, sin ataduras que me mantuvieran ligadas a lo terrenal. _Libre..._ eso era lo que el viento me pedía, lo que el mar me gritaba... que fuera libre. Libre como el águila que vuela en lo alto de los cielos, fuera del alcance del hombre. Libre... libre, y a su lado. 

            Abrí los ojos, y vi la eternidad del mar delante de mí... yo debía unirme al mar, entre sus olas, entre su espuma, entre su sal... y permanecer allí, descansando por siempre en las profundidades desconocidas. O al menos, mi cuerpo ahí estaría. Porque mi alma sería libre, libre de volar por los cielos una vez más, libre de ir junto a él, y quedarse allí por siempre. Eso era lo que mi cuerpo me pedía.

            Se acercó a la orilla, y con cuidado se sacó las sandalias negras, y el vestido, quedándome sólo con mi ropa interior. El mar me llamaba... debía acudir a su llamado.

            Pero entonces, la inevitable pregunta volvió a mi mente. ¿Estaba él realmente muerto?¿O tan solo había caído en las sombras? ¿Era posible que algún día él regresara, y yo ya no estuviera aquí? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que yo lograra mi eterna libertad, solo para descubrir que él todavía no la ha conseguido?

            Una vez más, dudé. Miré al cielo, buscando una respuesta que descendiera desde el Paraíso. Si es que existía una respuesta.

-Dime que no has muerto...-susurré en la inmensidad de la noche. Y toda la respuesta que obtuve fue un fuerte bramido del mar, y una gran ola que llegó hasta donde yo me hallaba parada. Y tomé eso como respuesta suficiente.

            Giré a mirar la casa que había en el acantilado, metros sobre mi cabeza, y sobre el mar. Mi casa. Nuestra casa. Allí habíamos vivido, juntos, los dos. Habíamos elegido este lugar, porque queríamos ser libres. Pero esa fue una libertad que nunca alcanzamos. Un sueño que se desvaneció una noche de Halloween, con la muerte de los que eran amigos. Todos los sueños se perdieron esa noche. Y hoy, todos los sueños se vuelven a perder. 

            Y entonces, cierro mis ojos, tratando de pensar el mejor camino. Podía arriesgarme, pues no tenía nada por perder. Y después de todo, si él aún no estaba muerto, algún día moriría. Porque ese es el cruel destino de los hombres. Morir. No importaban los obstáculos, nosotros volveríamos a estar juntos, y entonces seriamos felices, y libres.

            Me llevé una mano al cuello. Y pude tocar mi collar. Un collar cuyo único colgante era una piedra azul. Él me la había dado, tiempo atrás. "Que te guíe por el camino correcto, y que siempre te lleve hacia la felicidad y la libertad" me había dicho cuando me lo regaló. Y tenía razón. Me había guiado por el camino correcto, y ahora, me había llevado hacia la eterna felicidad y libertad. Ya no lo necesitaba conmigo. Se lo dejaría a Remus. Él pasaría por mi casa a la mañana siguiente, luego de la Luna llena. Pero ya no me encontraría allí.

            Dejé el collar junto con mis sandalias y el vestido negro. Y me encaminé hacia mi final. O mi comienzo. El mar parecía calmarse de a poco, saciado por el saber de que yo iba hacia él, para quedarme en él por siempre. El mar sabía que sería mi tumba. El mar sabía que sería el encargado de guardar mi cuerpo. El mar era mi libertad... 

            Cerré los ojos mientras sentía que el agua estaba llegando a mi cuello. Me costaba avanzar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No esta vez. No para mí. 

-Ya voy contigo, Sirius...-

Remus bajó lentamente la escalera que llevaba a la playa. Era una playa desolada, de arena blanca, y mar turquesa, casi siempre calmo, a excepción de las noches de tormenta. Lupin tuvo que bajar con cuidado. La noche anterior había sido luna llena, y ahora se sentía débil y enfermo. Pero tenía que ir a verla. Dumbledore le había dicho que había recibido la noticia de la muerte de Sirius durante la noche, y que estaba preocupado por como fuera a reaccionar. Y él también lo estaba. Ella era su vieja amiga. La única amiga que todavía le quedaba.

Había decidido ir a buscarla a la playa, ya que había encontrado la casa vacía. Completamente en orden, todo tal como ella siempre lo mantenía. Solo que esta vez, la pieza que faltaba era su dueña.

            Se detuvo en seco, y sintió un nudo en el estómago, mientras que su mirada se quedaba fija en una mancha negra, a la orilla del mar. Corrió hacia ella. Era un vestido. Conocía ese vestido. Era de ella. Lo había usado quince años atrás, en el entierro de Lily y James. Junto al vestido encontró unas sandalias, también negras. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su dueña. Repentinamente, algo que brillaba con la luz de sol sobre la arena llamó su atención. Se agachó para tomarlo en sus manos, y sintió que caía por un túnel sin final. Conocía ese collar. Él había estado presente cuando Sirius Black se lo había regalado a su novia, como muestra de su cariño y amor. Lo sujetó en sus manos.

-Que hiciste, amiga...-dijo en un suspiro. El agua del mar le mojó los pies. Giró para mirar el mar. Tan grande, tan antiguo, tan poderoso... Y repentinamente lo supo. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, porque el mar estaba hablando con su silencio. Supo de inmediato, que ella ahora, descansaba en lo profundo de ese océano turquesa. Sonrió mientras veía el reflejo del sol sobre el agua tranquila.-Ve con él, compañera... te está esperando-dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro cansado, mientras que guardaba el collar en su bolsillo, y tomaba en sus manos el vestido y las sandalias. Miró una vez más el inmenso mar, y luego le dio la espalda, para regresar a su hogar.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y lo terminé! Me tomó muy poco tiempo... y estoy contenta con lo quedó. Es triste. Pero eso no es nada nuevo, ¿verdad? Todas mis historias cortas son tristes.... jijiji.... Espero que les guste.... Como se darán cuenta, últimamente se me dio por escribir... es una manera de liberarme... no se porqué, pero tengo que expresar mi tristeza por la muerte de Sirius de alguna forma * derrama unas lágrimas *. Bueno... espero que me dejen reviews!!

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaurë

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


End file.
